guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Signet of Capture
Acquisition Skill Quests: *Prophecies **Malaquire's Test (Lion's Arch) *Factions **Minister's Test (Kaineng Center) *Nightfall **Capturing the Signet of Capture (Marga Coast) Skill Trainers: *Any trainer after Beetletun in Prophecies except Camp Rankor. *Any trainer on the mainland in Factions except Vasburg Armory. *Any trainer on the mainland in Nightfall. *Any trainer in Eye of the North. *Trainers in guild halls. Notes * You can only capture skills of your current primary or secondary profession. You must also be standing near the boss's corpse. * After activation, a dialog box will appear that lists all the capturable skills of all dead bosses of your primary or secondary profession within range. Special skills such as monster-only skills will not be listed. You can select a skill and click capture or cancel to instead keep your Signet of Capture. * You can buy multiple Signets of Capture from skill trainers and equip more than one. It is thus possible to temporarily have multiple elites by using multiple Signets of Capture without exiting the area or returning to an outpost. If you have multiple elite skills when you move to a new zone, only the rightmost (highest numbered) elite skill on your skill bar will remain equipped. The other elite skills will be unavailable until you re-equip, and blank spaces will replace them in your skill bar. *Signet of Capture is a PvE-only skill. Therefore it cannot be equipped by heroes and is subject to the limit of 3 PvE-only skills at a time. * At level 20, capturing an elite skill will yield an impressive 5,000 XP. This is one third of the XP needed to gain another skill point. This will also remove all Death Penalty. * Signet of Capture cannot be used to capture elite skills from some bosses in Istan. This appears to be related to the levels of the bosses. * If the boss has used an echoing skill you may find the echoing skill is missing. Simply wait for the echo to run out then capture it again. * In Junundu Mode, the Signet of Capture will remain in the skill bar covering skill in the slot occupied by the Signet. The corresponding Junundu skill is restored once the Signet of Capture has been successfully used. The captured skill is not displayed on the skill bar until the player has left the wurm. * Although it's possible to capture skills from a campaign your account doesn't have access to, the skills will be "locked" and cannot actually be used. * The range of Signet of Capture is significantly larger than nearby. Lore The concept of the Signet of Capture was first created by the Kingdom of Orr, as found through the quest: Capturing the Orrian Tome and the quest Orrian Excavation. Supposedly, the Signet is powered by strong energies found only in bosses. This Signet is then able to permanently transform into a skill of your choice used by the boss affected. Methods of Skill Capture While the Signet of Capture has been the only way to acquire an enemy skill, the current procedure differs from the original method required to capture a skill from an enemy. Originally, when Guild Wars Prophecies was released, the Signet of Capture was required to complete activation as the desired skill was being activated. Once the enemy had been slain, the skill could no longer be captured. This proved to be a difficult method of capturing elite skills which had very short activation times (stances in particular were hard to obtain) and some time after Prophecies was released, on June 8, 2005, the method of skill capturing was changed to the current method by a patch. Related articles *For more information on skill capture, see the skill capture article. Category:PvE skills